Eight Years Plan
by Krisember88
Summary: Its been 8 years since Pitch Black was defeated. Now he's back and with a different plan then before, how will the Guardians react when they think that the Bogeyman is no more. How will Pitch Black attempt to win after being defeated by Jamie Bennett and Jack Frost 8 years before. (Not the best at summaries, only based off the movie and my imagination, no OC)


**Hey guys, its been almost a year since I've posted anything, so I figured I should try and get something up. Recently I re-watched Rise Of The Guardians and I remembered an idea that I had years ago when it first came out. Remembering I had an account here, I decided I'd write my idea into a story.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy, if you find any mistakes in grammar or anything else, please feel free to comment about it, I'll try and fix it as soon as possible. Secondly, I'm writing this based off of the movie, I've never read the Guardians of Childhood books so my knowledge on this universe is simply based off the movie and of other fanfics I've read.**

 **Without further ado, lets get right into this, hope you all enjoy!** **Feel free to review! They help.**

Peace, thats what the world was feeling for 8 years. Ever since the last attack that Pitch Black threw at the guardians and the children of the world. The guardians watched, kept one eye out at all times for any strange activity that could be the Bogeyman, they found none.

Jack Frost watched with a smile for those eight years as he gained more and more believers. He kept his word and came to visit his first believer when he could. His relationship with the other guardians also grew, North became like a father to him, Tooth like a mother. Sandman was like a silent friend or uncle while Bunny became like an older brother.

Five years after the war, Jamie Bennett's friends slowly started to stop believing, at this point the guardians started to care a little less about those children involved with the war, Bunny got to the point of thinking that the Bogeyman was gone for good.

Slowly as the years passed North and Tooth also began to think that maybe they were wrong, maybe Pitch Black was finished off, never to harm the children again. By the final year, all of the guardians came to this decision, they still protected the children as of there guardian status, but they stopped looking for signs of the Bogeyman.

Now, Jack Frost stands before North with a raised eyebrow as the guardian of wonder pounders weather to have his newest collection of stone figures be painted red or green.

"What do ya think Jack?" The thick Russian accent of North plain to see as the large man leans against the wall. His blue eyes looking at Jack with wonder.

Leaning against his staff the guardian of fun smirks "what about blue? You never know when the kids don't want stone Christmas colored figures." With the shake of his head North stands up straight before looking at the waiting yeti.

"Paint it green" he mumbles before walking out of the room saying "we don't want Easter colored toys though either Jack." A small smile grows on the frost wielders face before he takes off in a run.

"Gonna go see Jamie, think its about time to pay the bugger a visit!" North ignores the statement as Jack jumps out from the nearest window and lands on the wind. With a large smile he flies off towards Burgess.

"Gotta love this huh?" Jack asks himself more than the wind as he whips off towards the warmer climate, "its about time for a light snow anyways, bet the children are gonna love it!" With the yell Jack flies off into the distance, not realizing the small shadow laying meters below him that shouldn't be there. With a silent grunt, the nightmare sinks into the ground appearing before its master.

Within the darks of the underground cavern Pitch Black paces, his golden eyes glued to the globe. "Many years have gone by" he mumbles as his nightmares stand tall to his left. "many years of isolation and thinking, many years for the guardians to think I'm gone." With a slight smile upon his black lips the Bogeyman walks away from the globe, within his right hand a bundle of nightmare sand.

"Jack!" With a large smile Jamie runs to his window, his longer hair covering his left eye. "Its been to long, you promised to see me, you haven't in two years!" Said winter spirit laughs a little before opening up the window and letting himself into the teenagers room.

"Yeah well, had snow to spread and lots of it, sorry I couldn't come sooner but by the time I realized there would have been snow in July" Jamie frowns a little before gently punching Jack's shoulder.

"Well, thats no excuse for next year, your honestly lucky to have me still believing in you, I'm gonna be turning seventeen this year." Light blue eyes widen.

"Your kidding me, its been that long? No wonder your so tall now, I mean look at you, last time I saw you, you were up to my shoulder, now I'm up to yours!" A smile grows on Jamie's face.

"Well thats called growing up, sadly for you, you can't anymore" Jack frowns a little at that. "Oh come on, you knew this was gonna happen Jack, look at all my friends they don't even know I still believe if they did, I'd be bullied beyond belief."

"Guess so" Jack mumbles before walking and taking a seat upon Jamie's bed, s thin layer of frost extending from his position.

"Seriously Jack?" a grin grows upon his face before the whole room is covered in a thin layer of ice.

"I almost forgot how childish you really were" Jamie mumbles before carefully making his way to his bed. Unknown to the two boys a small nightmare appears under they frost covered bed, its eyes gazing upwards.

"Jamie, come on, if I knew you were gonna complain I would've waited another two months" Jack says with a smile. Slowly the nightmare turns into a pile of end, even more slowly it starts to slide up the side of the bed.

Both Jamie and Jack talking and being unaware of the sand as it makes its way right behind them.

With a smile Pitch Black watches as his plan starts to get into position to start, with a mysterious glint within his golden eyes he watches as the nightmare sand starts to crawl up the two boys backs, still undetected.

"Wonderful" the Bogeyman mumbles to himself as a small laugh starts to form, "just prefect, surely the guardians wouldn't expect this one" with that said he looks away from his first step and walks off to insinuate phase two.

"What about Bunny and Tooth?" Jamie asks as the nightmare sand reaches the collar of his shirt.

"There fine, all of us are fine Jamie, Pitch hasn't shown up for eight years, we all think he's gone for good by now." Jamie nods a little of the sand shaking off and landing on his lap.

"Jack?" Jamie questions, piking up some of the sand, "whats this then?" Jack looks at the sand with confusion.

"Yeah, thats" he pauses for a moment his blue eyes examining the black grains of Sandy's sand. "Thats Pitch's alright, but that doesn't make any sense" brown eyes look up to Jack's.

Suddenly the sand on both boys shoulders leap into action, crawling above both boys heads and immediately knocking the spirit and teen out. "Too easy" a British voice states from the shadows as Pitch Black walks out, with a small smile he brushes his long fingers against the two forming nightmares. "Such a beauty, too bad it can't stay for long" with that sad the Bogeyman grabs both boys over his shoulder and walks back into the shadows.

Coming out at his layer he lays Jack on the ground while placing Jamie within one of his many cages. A mischievous grin growing every so slightly upon his gray face. Leaving the cage with Jamie Pitch walks over to beside his globe and picks up his previously prepared enchanted cuffs. Placing them on Jacks wrists and ankles and to the wall Pitch smiles at his handy work. "Wakey wakey boys" he taunts as the nightmares leave the two. "Time to see a surprise."

Pitch watches with pride as light blue eyes open to face him, a smile grows bigger on his lips as Jack comes to his senses.

"Jamie" Jack says in a small panic, Pitch's smile falls a little.

"The boys fine, he's right up there" following Pitch's words Jack looks up to see his human friend grasping the cages walls with wide afraid eyes. "Been to long Jack" Pitch mocks a little before sitting down on a prepared chair.

"Let us go" Jack states with a cold tone, his eyes glaring at Pitch with hate.

"Why yes Jack, oh how I'd love to let you free" Pitch states with sarcasm as he potentially crosses his legs. "Oh how I brought you here just to let you go freely after waiting years to hope all the guardians forgot about me."

"Shut up" Jack states looking franticly around the room. Pitch laughs some more as his golden eyes light up. "Wheres my staff Pitch?" jacks hate filled question brings more laughter to Pitch.

"Oh how funny" Pitch states as he stops laughing, his golden eyes light up more as he smirks at Jack. "Little boy blue wants his staff, little boy thinks he can demand things while in chains" at this Jack starts to try and brake free, with no use he slumps down to sit on the cold stone floor.

"What do you want with us?" The question comes from behind Pitch, looking over his shoulder his eyes land on Jamie Bennett's. "Why now?"

"I already said that Bennett" Pitch sneers at the teenagers name. "So you'd all let your silly guards down, now" looking back at Jack Pitch stands up, slowly inching towards the hostage of a guardian. "you'll get one more chance Jack, so make things right" the Bogeyman's voice deepens, letting out some of the fear within Jack that he'd kept hidden through the years.

"The others will find you, and stop you, again" pulling back Pitch smiles a little, putting on a look of pity towards his captive.

"Really? You think so, after they've all stated, even yourself that I'm gone, not coming back?" Jack's eyes slightly widen. "You think they'll come anyways, the only reason you petty guardians beat me last time was you two, and now your both here, with me." Pitch's words strike hard against Jack, the winter spirits mind flooding back to the battle and how Pitch almost won.

"Then hurry up!" Looking up Jack's eyes connect with Jamie's. Trying to push back his fear the brown haired teenager stands tall before glaring down at Pitch. "Hurry up then! Kill us! All we're doing is stopping you from winning so just hurry up and kill us!" Fear strikes into Jack at Jamie's words.

"No!" He yells before he can stop himself. Pitch turns back to look at him, his golden eyes piercing into Jack's blue. "Please don't kill him" a small bit of a frown grows on Pitch's lips as the bogyman places a hand on Jack's shoulder. Tensing up Jack's eyes meet Pitch's as he moves to block Jamie out of his view.

"Silence Bennett" Pitch states before nightmare sand flows from under his robe behind him, wide blue eyes look into gold as fear grips his heart. "Yes, just that Jack, fear" Pitch says with a growing smile as he gets even closer to the guardian of fun before moving out of his way letting his blue eyes watch as nightmare sand covers Jamie's mouth as a gag. Brown eyes look at Jack with fear, not for himself, but for Jack.

"Where in hell is frostbite?" The Australian accent of the Easter Bunny echos through the different areas as Bunnymund travels from place to place looking for the newest guardian.

Popping out at Burgess Bunny quickly makes his way towards the Bennett house. "North said you'd be with Jamie, so I hope your back here" reaching the house Bunny frowns. His eyes spotting the still open window and little less frost covered room.

"This ain't right now." Traveling through his hole Bunny pops out within the middle of North's workplace, ears twitching he walks over to Norths private room.

"Open up lad" with the sound of Bunny's voice North indeed opens his door.

"What is it?" He questions. Bunny frowns a little before explaining that he's been looking for Jack for over three hours and has yet to find him. North shrugs, "he with Jamie Bennett, both be having fun" Bunny grunts.

"You don't get it North, what if he's back, its only been eight years, it is possible he was hiding from us. What is Pitch Black took Jack, and Jamie?" North shakes his head.

"I have no feeling within my belly, its okay bunny the boys are fine" with that the Russian closes his door, Bunny left alone feeling worried.

"Whatever" he mutters "I'm gonna follow my instinct this time, and its stating that pitch my my little frostbite." Making another tunnel Bunny jumps down and heads towards Jack's pound, when coming to the surface he places himself on a search, a search for the Bogeyman's layer.

"Please don't hurt him" Jack's frightened voice brings a smile to Pitch's face. Holding the guardian of fun against the wall blocking out his view of Jamie. Hanging with the cage leaning left and right Jamie tries his best to get a view of his immortal friend.

"Oh Jack" Pitch states with a smile "I won't hurt him" watching Jack closely Pitch smiles more as the younger spirits light blue eyes open with small tears, his fear bringing out his weaker side.

"Just don't hurt him" Jack repeats as tears start to slip down his face. "Please don't hurt him" Jack says again, pulling slightly back Pitch moves so that Jamie has a clear view of his broken friend. Gold eyes look up as brown fill with a mix of hate and fear.

"Watch closely Bennett" Pitch states walking onto Jacks left side, releasing the cuffs he watches as jack topples to the ground.

"I need to free Jamie" Jack mumbles to himself trying to find his inner strength. "I am Jamie's only hope, I can't be weak" standing up, Jack brushes away his tears with his hoodie sleeve. Bringing his eyes to glare at Pitch who stands no more than a meter away.

"Oh Jack" Pitch states stepping closer, Jack leaps away barely landing on his feat. "You are in no shape to fight, why else do you think I'd let you free of those cuffs." Ignoring the sense of Pitch's words Jack's eyes scan the room, finally locating his staff. Resting meters away by the bottom of Pitch's globe.

With a moments thought Jack sprints, running as fast as he can towards his staff, Pitch shakes his head a little before appearing before Jack and grabbing his shoulders. Struggling Jack tries and fails to pull away from Pitch, Jamie's eyes stay glued to the scene, a small glimmer of hope that Jack can manage to win this.

Slowly Pitch lowers himself, so that now his golden eyes look straight into Jack's blue at the same level. "Watch closely" he states as Jack tries to back away. Failing to do so Jack watches with fear as Pitch brings his face closer.

Struggled sounds escape from where Jamie is, Jack doesn't both to look at the Bogeyman's golden eyes draw closer to him. Suddenly Jack's lips are embraced in a warmth, his blue eyes large as he looks into golden pools. Slowly a rough tounge brushes against Jack's lips, asking to enter, Jack doesn't comply, realizing that Pitch Black is kissing him, he tries to escape. Tugging and pulling with all the strength he can muster fails as Pitch bites on his lips, opening his mouth for a cry of pain Pitch takes advantage. With wide eyes Jack struggles harder as the Nightmare Kings tongue explores his mouth, golden eyes glow with almost a look of joy as a grainy substance fills Jack's mouth. Slowly Jack starts to stop struggling, his mind starts to numb. Pulling away Pitch Black smiles as Jack falls to his knees.

Strangles noises leave Jamie's mouth as he tries to yell out for Jack, his brown eyes glaring hatefully towards Pitch. The Bogeyman smiles up at Jamie before looking back at Jack.

Jack looks at the ground as a strange almost warm feeling grows within him, his knees and arms feel weak and heavy as the warmth grow on him. _What's happening_ Jack thinks to himself as his mind starts to relax and feel calm, his earlier fear falling away. Slowly Jack starts to look up, standing before him genuinely smiling is Pitch Black his golden eyes holding a mixture of emotions, pride, glee, delusion.

"No!"Finally having the ability to speak out Jamie grasps the bars of the cage his eyes widen with fear as he watches his friend. Slowly black lines start to run up along Jack's veins until they reach his face, then slowly more fear builds up within Jamie as the lines disappear and are replaced with a dead gray.

Jack's normal pale skin starts changing to the same gray as Pitch's as the Bogeyman stands above the weakened guardian. "Jack! Jack! No! Your body Jack!" Jamie yells as fear grips him like the cage he's in.

"Jamie" Jack mumbles, his voice low as he feels his friends fear, tastes his friends fear. Turning his head his eyes meet Jamie's, fear stricken brown orbs.

"Wonderful" Pitch says with honesty as his golden eyes hold actual happiness. "Such a wonderful plan indeed" he says again eagerly feeding off of Jamie's fear. Closing his eyes Pitch grins before signaling his nightmares to go into action and give every nearby child a nightmare worse than death.

"Wonderful" Jack hears Pitch say for the third time as the warm feeling starts to fade, slowly Jack tries to stand, standing on weak legs Jack starts to try and walk, falling over he closes his eyes expecting to hit the floor, he doesn't.

Opening his eyes he sees the golden ones of the Nightmare King, slowly he realizes that Pitch Black stopped his fall. "Beautiful" he hears Pitch mumble, before he feels his eye lids start to drop and falls into sleep.

"Finally" Bunny mumbles as he finds the place of Pitch's layer. He's been looking for even longer than before finding all sorts of rabbit holes.

"Guess I better be smart about this" Bunny says to himself before leaping into the hole, grabbing out his boomerangs and slamming them into the wall, he slows down his descent before landing silently within the Nightmare Kings layer.

"Well what do I expect" Bunny whispers to himself as his eyes catch Jamie Bennett's rolled up form within one of the plenty cages. Silently Bunny makes his way to the cage, glancing around to see no one, not a nightmare or their king.

"Hey kiddo" with his whisper Jamie doesn't budge, skipping the idea of waking the kid up, bunny goes straight to opening the cage and pulling the uncontentious kid over his shoulder.

"If it isn't the Easter Bunny himself" freezing Bunny turns around to see Pitch standing calmly, looking as smug as ever.

"What do you want you bastard!?" Bunny yells dropping from the cage and landing on the floor, Pitch's eyes light up with amusement.

"Oh, I already have half of what I want" with a smile Pitch backs up into the shadows his golden eyes being the last to disappear.

"Damn bastard with his stupid shadows" Bunny mumbles before looking around for Pitch as his voice starts to echo all around.

"Its quite funny how its so easy to steel children and a guardian from right under your noses pooka." Bunny grunts as he slowly starts to make his way towards the exit, his boomerangs in hand. "How one Jack Frost only brings one lone Easter Bunny to come to is pathetic rescue, what a waste." Bunny snarls before hitting a shadow, to Pitch's advantage he misses the Bogeyman.

"Wheres Jack!?" Bunny yells wanting to make this trip as short as possible.

"You want Jack Frost?" Pitch states appearing meters before Bunny, "then you can have him." Bunny watches prepared for a fight, as five nightmares run from the shadows behind Pitch. With quick work Bunny destroys the creatures while keeping Jamie unharmed and himself. "Oh silly me, that wasn't Jack Frost"

"Stop playing games Pitch!" Bunny yells, Pitch smiles his golden eyes holding a look of malice.

"Fine" with a darker voice Pitch steps forwards his hands by his sides. "No more games then Bunny" with a snarl Pitch creates his scythe. Bunny raises Jamie up above his head before throwing him upwards out of the hole, Pitch snorts. "Take the brat, I'm down with him anyways." With that Pitch appears right before Bunny leaps back dodging the large attack.

"You're not gonna win" Pitch laughs a little at Bunny's statement.

"Oh, but I have, sorry to dash off on you like this, but I have work to do" with that Pitch backs up and Bunny charges before Pitch vanishes though he lets two more words out, "have fun."

Bunny's left alone within the Bogeyman's layer, least thats before he hears a chuckle. Turning around Bunny's eyes search within the shadows, a giggle sound coming from all directions. "The hell?" Bunny mumbles before he gets hit in the back. Jumping green eyes look at the floor where he was standing, a layer of thick ice.

"Jack" Bunny's eyes widen before leaping left to avoid the next shot of ice, green eyes finally land on the target. Preparing his weapons, Bunny gets into a fighting stance as he watches his attacker come closer.

The first thing bunny sees is the bare feet before he understands what happened. "Dammit" Bunny mumbles not needing to look up to understand Pitch's rush or saying of victory. "Frostbite this isn't you" Bunny states opening his eyes to see Jack standing before him.

Pale blue eyes now replaced with a dashing gold like Pitch's Jack's pale skin now a dead looking gray like Pitch's his lips even the same sickening shade as the Nightmare Kings.

"What do you mean rabbit?" the voice that leaves Jack's mouth isn't quite his, but isn't not his. Almost as if its Jack, but full of hate, Bunny then realizes it sounds like that because it is that.

"Jack, please fight it" Bunny's words hold nothing as they leave him, Bunny knows how things work, he knows that Jack's gone, that his beloved laughing frost spirit is no more. That it's been replaced with what now stands before him.

"Silly rabbit" Jack mumbles before blasting Bunny with ice, Bunny takes it, doesn't try and move. _Pitch really did win, I can't fight frostbite, I just can't._ A single tear drips from Bunny's eyes as Jack walks closer a crazy grin upon his face. "You can't stop fear" with that statement Jack blasts Bunny again, a mix of ice and nightmare sand formed together creates a blade that slices through Bunny's stomach, a cough of blood escapes the last pooka.

"I'm sorry I failed you Jack" Bunny says as the corrupted guardian of fun walks closer. "I'm sorry I let Pitch turn you into a monster like himself, into his Nightmare Prince."

There are only pookan tears as the Eatser Bunny's head falls to the cold floor. Slowly ice grows around the blood and fur trapping the Easter Bunny for as long as what was once Jack Frost wants. For as long as the Nightmare Prince sees his prize worthy, the last pooka will stay, trapped in a look of failure, for failing to protect the child that mattered most in his life.


End file.
